


A Valentine’s Tail

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [377]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, POV Outsider, Stiles & Derek aren't named, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/17/20: "arrow, raw, rest"An early Valentine's Day drabble, playing fast and loose with the mythology of Eros, the Greek predecessor of Cupid.In case it's too obscure, "descendant of Lycaon" references the Greek legend of the king said to be the original werewolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [377]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	A Valentine’s Tail

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/17/20: "arrow, raw, rest"
> 
> An early Valentine's Day drabble, playing fast and loose with the mythology of Eros, the Greek predecessor of Cupid.
> 
> In case it's too obscure, "descendant of Lycaon" references the Greek legend of the king said to be the original werewolf.

In his everlasting life Eros had seen many things, countless things really. A skinny, impudent human who never gave his mouth a rest pining for a broody descendant of Lycaon wasn’t the strangest of attractions, but it piqued the love god’s interest.

The cheeky mortal reminded Eros of himself, a little. As for the other one, all that growling only added to his raw, animal appeal.

They’d make a most interesting pair.

Drawing back his bowstring, Eros fired his last golden arrow, fulfilling his Valentine’s Day quota of new lovers, right at the quite impressive target of the werewolf’s butt.


End file.
